


Faithful Unto Death

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2010 and Castiel's junior year is going pretty shitty, until he meets the charming and surprisingly non-douchy Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Unto Death

Cas has finally had enough. He’s been through this for too long and he’s absolutely fucking done. So, of course, he throws the first punch.

* * *

“Mr. Novak, do you know why you're here?” Principal Lanser inquires as he towers over his desk, palms flat on the smooth wood.

****

“Yup.”

****

“And do you recognize that you’re going to be severely punished for what you’ve done?”

****

“Totally.”

****

“Then I think we’re done here. Mrs. Finch, if you could help Alistair to your office.” He beckons to the schools nurse who’s waiting patiently in the corner. She hurries over to the bloody and bruised boy sitting in the chair next to Castiel and gently lifts him up bridal style. Alistair barely mumbles “You’re gonna pay you little fag.” to Cas before he hacks up phlegm and blood all over the nurses crisp white uniform. She hangs her head in disgust and carries him away, leaving Principle Lanser and Cas alone in the now silent office.

****

“Castiel, what have you gotten yourself into now.” The Principle says softly as soon as the nurse leaves the room. “I don’t think I can let you get away with this incident. I know he’s been bullying you-”

****

“He’s not bullying me, he’s just being an ass. This isn’t fucking middle school anymore so can we just stop saying bullying.” Cas says, narrowing his eyes and dramatically sighing.

****

“Whatever. I just know that your mother would not be proud of you right now, but I promised her I would keep you out of harms way and you’re making it mighty difficult young man.” Lanser sighs again as he plops down in his office chair.

****

Cas snorts and rises to his feet. “Do _not_ bring my mother into this. She’s gone, so it doesn't matter what she thinks anymore. And Alistair was asking for it anyway. So what will it be, three days, five days? Cause I’m sure as hell not doing more than 5 days of detention for punching him. We all know he deserved it-” Cas continues but Lanser waves his hand for Cas to stop.

****

“Three days. The art room. You start today. You better hurry cause you’ll be late.” He adds and gets up to stride out the door, only to stop in the doorway and turn around. “And this is the last time this happens, Castiel. I should be expelling you, but-”

****

Cas leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “Yeah, yeah blah blah helping my mom out blah blah don’t do it again. I know the protocol.”

****

“Good. I’m glad we’re clear.” Lanser nods and exits the room, leaving Cas sitting alone, making no attempt whatsoever to rush to his newfound detention period.

* * *

“Jacob Hamilton?”

****

“Here!”

****

“Adam Milligan?”

****

“Here!”

****

“Castiel Novak?”

****

“Castiel Novak?”

****

“Has anyone seen Mr. Novak?”

“What's up.” Cas calls out as he strides through the door and heads toward the nearest empty desk at the front of the class.

****

“Nice of you to finally join us, Castiel.” The detention monitor says dully and Cas flashes her his best ‘fuck you too’ smile. Cas glances behind him and see’s that the room is surprisingly full.

****

“Alright, lets continue. Dean Winchester?”

****

“Here.” a husky voice trickles out from the back of the room. Castiel's head quickly snaps up, his stare focusing on Dean’s smirk as he puts an arm around his girlfriend, Bela.

****

“And I suppose you’re Bela?” The monitor questions and Bela tinkly laugh fills the air.

****

“Well duh! Haven't you heard of me, I’m like, dating Dean Winchester.” She gushes and it seems like everyones palms are smacking their own foreheads at the same time. If you already couldn’t tell, Bela’s the schools slut slash idiot. But she does give a mean blowjob.

****

“Yeah, sure.” The monitor sighs. “So, you  know the rules. I’ll be in the teachers lounge and you guys can do whatever you want as long as you're quiet. See you in two hours.” she raps out and quickly shuffles out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door clicks shut shit hits the ceiling. Tony and Adam start crumpling up wads of paper to play a round of recycling bin basketball, a group of girls in the back all crowd around Anna Milton who’s pulling a mysterious bag of- is that weed? out of her backpack, and Bela jumps into Dean’s lap where they play a nice ole’ game of tonsil hockey for what seems like five fucking years. It’s not like Castiel’s watching them, but he kinda is. Cas takes a deep breath and pulls out his Ipod, hoping some music will pass the time. He put’s in his headphones and goes to his ‘Fuck Everything’ playlist, which mostly consists of Smashing Pumpkins and AWOLNATION.

Every so often he’d shift his glance towards the back corner where Dean and Bela where basically fucking and almost every time he did he and Dean made eye contact, but as soon as Dean noticed he would squeeze his eyes shut like he’s trying to stop thinking about something. The two hours suprisingly went by pretty fast and before he knew it the monitor was back, looking as miserable as ever, to let them leave. As Cas was packing his stuff he noticed that only he and Dean were left in the baron classroom. Dean shrugged his backpack on and walked casually past Cas without saying a word, but Cas could have fucking swore he saw a smirk on Dean’s face as he breezed by.

****

Cas definitely could get used to detention.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I promise I won't abandon! New chapters will be added every every week or two! :)


End file.
